


February 14, 2021

by Foxsake5



Series: Moments in Sander's life as Robbe's boyfriend [4]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, ROMANTIC DORKS, but honestly same, not sure why ao3 felt the need to scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxsake5/pseuds/Foxsake5
Summary: There's a cutie on Sander's doorsteps.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Moments in Sander's life as Robbe's boyfriend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101524
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	February 14, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ❤️  
> This is me, uploading the tiniest of drabbles for Valentine's Day.

**February 14, 2021**

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Sander stares at Robbe, perplexed. Weren’t they going to meet up at the park for coffee? He has one arm inside his leather jacket, and his set of keys is biting into his palm. As the doorbell rang, he had just finished lacing up his boots  
  
“Um, what?” is all he can manage, as he takes in Robbe on his doorstep with a huge bouquet of roses – vibrant red, fresh dew clinging to the petals – in his small hands and his big brown eyes peeking at him from above it.

Well, fuck. Sander is screwed.  
  
“I got you flowers,” Robbe says, at the same time as Sander whispers, “You got me flowers.”  
  
They look at each other, suddenly a little shy.   
  
Not that romantic gestures are an unfamiliar concept to them, but still, showing emotion in this pure manner isn’t something either of them can get entirely used to - unless they’re naked, sweaty and caught up in the moment. They’re teenage boys and bound to be a bit awkward about it.   
  
Sander is in fact more comfortable shouting it from the rooftops for fun. Or writing it down on secret notes that he sticks into Robbe’s backpack. And Robbe, who is so much braver than him and wears his heart on his sleeve, prefers the unspoken. Forehead kisses, a lingering touch, soft, warm hugs.  
  
This, however, is just so…heartbreakingly sweet.  
  
Sander can’t deal.  
  
He swallows the lump that’s formed in his throat, for some reason. “No one’s got me flowers before,” he admits. “Not even my mum when I graduated with straight As.”  
  
“You didn’t get straight As, stop saying that.” Robbe grins at him, glowing.  
  
Oh, his sunshine.  
  
“I _could_ have.” Sander slips off his jacket again and tosses his keys into the bowl on the side table. He won’t be leaving after all, then. “If I didn’t waste my time drawing, as my teacher said.”  
  
“I’m glad you wasted your time drawing. My artist.” Robbe regards him with a sappy expression. Sander blushes.   
  
“You’re too cute, cutie.” He tilts his head and smiles, probably like the fool in love he is. “C’mere.”  
  
Robbe hands over the bouquet and Sander accepts it, though he holds one arm out to let him know he really meant for Robbe himself.   
  
The door clicks shut behind him as Robbe steps into Sander’s embrace, and Sander buries his nose into the roses and feels Robbe’s hair tickle his chin, and he closes his eyes when Robbe’s arms around his waist tightens. Perfection.  
  
“I’ll get you flowers when you graduate from the Academie,” Robbe mumbles into his neck. “And every Valentine’s Day from now on. If you want. D’you like them?”  
  
“They’re beautiful.” Sander kisses Robbe’s temple. He didn’t know he was that type of guy, but apparently he is. Fingers crossed he’s got a vase stashed somewhere. “And so are you, baby. Thank you.”  
  
“I saw them in a bucket outside a florist on my way to the park. The last ones. It’s the colour that made me pick them up. Isn’t it pretty? Reminded me of that spray paint you really like to use and that you dragged me around Antwerp to find last weekend.”  
  
“It’s the colour of my happiness.”   
  
“I know.” Robbe drops a kiss to his jumper-covered shoulder. His breath is warm, damp, and it’s so easy for Sander to just _melt_. “Is it okay that I came over? The roses need water. We don’t have to stay.”  
  
“We’re definitely staying, Robin. And hey, feel this?” He pushes his hips forward and smirks down at Robbe when he frowns up at him. “That’s my _gift_ for you.”  
  
“Sander, you idiot.” Robbe laughs and snakes his hand between them, ready to pull what’s obviously a jewellery box from Sander’s pocket. Sander quickly snatches his wrist.  
  
“Patience,” he murmurs.  
  
“Why?” Robbe pouts.   
  
“’Cause we have plans.” Sander draws back and waggles his brows. His fingers uncurl from Robbe’s wrist to trail delicately down to his hand, which he clasps in his. He runs his thumb over Robbe’s knuckles.  
  
Robbe sways a little, pink smudging his cheeks. “We have plans… When did that happen?”  
  
“Eh, about three seconds ago?” Sander shrugs. Who’s counting. Those roses must have cost Robbe a small fortune, and he bought them on impulse because the _colour was_ _pretty,_ knowingit is Sander’s favourite lately. He also sent Sander such a lovely text this morning that had Sander snap a selfie of his stupid, sleepy face with tears spiking his lashes in response. And while what he got Robbe is a fairly expensive token of his love that he is sure Robbe will _adore_ , and dinner is on him, he doesn’t want to give him any of that yet.   
  
He wants to give him _him_. All of him. It’s what he does best.  
  
“There’s no one home...” Sander brings their hands up to his mouth to kiss the back of Robbe’s.   
  
“...I can tell.” Robbe is tuning in to Sander’s mood. “Are you going to invite me into your bedroom, then, Sander Driesen?”   
  
“Will you be my valentine?”  
  
“I’ll be everything you want me to be.”  
  
“Then you’ll be mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi, I'm on tumblr where I also post most of my drabbles :)


End file.
